Le tonneau des Danaïdes
by Hemere
Summary: Titre "mythologie oblige" pour un recueil de drabbles, OS et autres délires sur nos chers chevaliers...
1. Les apprentis à Milo - 1

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas. Je me mets aux drabbles. On va dire que c'est les miracles de Noël et les bonnes résolutions de nouvel an.

Pour commencer une série de séquelles, sur une idée de Talim76 et de son excellent cadeau d'anniversaire : "How i met your master !"

Encore merci chère kanonette et bonne année

Bien évidement les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais au sieur Kurumada

.

.

**Les apprentis à Milo – 1**

**Quelques parts en Sibérie. Il y a quelques années…**

**.**

\- Isaak, Hyoga, Milo ! A table ! Le repas est servi.

\- Oui maitre Camus.

\- J'arrive maitre Camus.

\- Le repas ? Le repas ! Oh Putain ! Mer…

\- Milo ! Langage ! Tu es prié de te tenir devant les enfants !

\- Pardon Camus mais je viens de réaliser ce qui me turlupinait depuis mon arrivée hier…

\- Que tu as oublié d'amener tes disciples comme c'était prévu à l'origine peut-être ?

Opinement vigoureux et unanime des deux mini-Verseaux qui se réjouissaient tant de pouvoir jou… s'entrainer avec les mini-Scorpions.

\- Euh ouais, ça a un rapport…

\- Précise.

\- Ben je crois que j'ai aussi oublié de leur laisser de la bouffe.


	2. Les apprentis à Milo - 2

Salut,

Et oui comme vous pouvez le voir, voici la suite des (non)-aventures des apprentis à Mimi...

J'aime le comique de répétition et je l'assume...

.

.

**Les apprentis à Milo – 2**

.

**Quelques temps plus tard, toujours en Sibérie…**

.

\- Isaak, Hyoga ! Enlevez vite vos manteaux et à vos devoir. Milo, enlève ta veste toi aussi je ne veux pas que tu mettes de la neige partout. Le temps de fermer la porte et je vous prépare le repas.

\- Oui maitre Camus.

\- Bien maitre Camus.

\- La porte ? La porte ! Oh Putain ! Mer…

\- Milo ! Langage ! Je vais devoir le dire combien de fois ! Tu es prié de te tenir devant les enfants.

\- Pardon Camus mais je viens de réaliser ce qui me turlupinait depuis deux jours.

\- Que tu as de nouveau oublié tes disciples peut-être ?

Opinement quelque peu résignés des deux mini-Verseaux qui se réjouissaient de pouvoir jou… s'entrainer avec les mini-Scorpions.

\- Euh ouais, sauf que…

\- Sauf que quoi ?

\- Sauf que pour une fois j'ai bien préparé mon départ comme y faut. J'ai bien vidé mon frigo et mes armoires du périssables…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Milo. Tes méthodes pédagogiques - pour le moins très personnelles - ont au moins le mérite de rendre tes élèves extrêmement débrouillard. Ils retrouveront le chemin du temple d'Aldébaran… Comme la dernière fois.

\- Euh, ouais, sauf que, pour une fois j'ai aussi bien pensé à fermer mon temple …

\- …

\- à double tour…

\- …

\- scellé avec mon cosmos…

\- …

\- …

\- … Je ne devrais pas. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je vais tout de même poser la question : Milo tes apprentis ? Ils étaient où à ce moment-là ?

\- Ben…


	3. Les apprentis à Milo - 3

Juste un petit remaniement du début du drabble mais qui - Milo étant Milo - ne changera rien à la chute. Cependant cela me permet de mettre un :

WARNING - humour noir.

Vous êtes prévenus

NB : Je dégage toute responsabilité quant au sort des apprentis de Mimi. C'est Talim76, qui dans son excellent « How i met your master » a scellé leur destin XD

La "réflexion" finale de Hyoga aussi est de elle. Alors merci encore Talim pour l'inspiration

* * *

****Les apprentis à Milo – 3 ****

**.**

**Encore plus tard, encore et toujours en Sibérie…**

.

\- Salut tout le monde c'est moi ! Désolée pour le retard...

\- Effectivement, nous t'attendions plus tôt. Isaak, Hyoga, lavez-vous les dents et sortez vos devoirs...

\- Oui maitre Camus.

\- Tout de suite maitre Camus.

\- Laver les dents ? Laver les dents ! Oh Putain ! Mer…

\- Milo ! Langage ! Je vais devoir le dire combien de fois ! Tu es prié de te tenir devant les enfants !

\- Pardon Camus mais je viens de réaliser que j'ai encore oublié ma brosse à dent !

\- Et tu es certain que c'est la seule chose que tu as "encore" oublié ?

\- …

\- Tes apprentis de huit et neuf ans…

Opinement vague et franchement résignés des deux mini-Verseaux qui se sont fait une raison au fait que jamais ils ne pourront jou… s'entrainer avec les mini-Scorpions.

\- Ah eux ! Nan t'inquiètes, j'ai plus de problème ! Ils ont pas survécu à la piqure du Scorpion ! Tu sais, l'initiation ! Alors du coup comme ils sont morts j'peux plus les oublier. Cool, non ! Ben Blondinet qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

\- Mamaaaaaaa !

.

* * *

**Les apprentis à Milo – 3bis**

Suite immédiate du précédent

.

\- Milo !

\- Oui mon Camus ?

\- Quitte la Sibérie avant que j'oublie que nous avons été amis.

\- Mais mon Camus on est am… !

\- Ca, Milo ! Je l'ai déjà oublié !

BAMF ! (bruit d'une porte d'entrée claquant au nez d'un Scorpion incrédule)

.

Et voila chers fans la véritable raison du « Pourquoi Hyoga n'a pas reconnu Milo lors de la bataille du sanctuaire »


	4. Je m'appelle Rune du Balrog !

Parce que il n'y a pas que Milo et Camus dans la vie…

Rating : K (si si, je m'épate moi-même)

* * *

**Je m'appelle Rune du Balrog !**

**Les enfers – salle de réunion des juges**

Les trois juges d'Hadès était en train de faire le bilan de leur journée de jugement (enfin Minos et Rhadamanthe parce que Eaque…) quand soudain la porte de leur bureau s'ouvrit sur un Rune brandissant un petit livre qu'il lança sur la table avec un :

\- Mes Seigneurs ! Ceci est une ignominieuse injure odieuse envers moi, ma fonction et mon étoile !

\- …

\- …

\- Oh, The LostCanvas…

\- Eaque, mon frère, il faudra un jour que tu m'expliques quelle plaisir tu trouves à lire ce torchon.

\- Eh, je l'aime bien moi ce manga…

\- Ca te fait plaisir que tous les mortels soit au courant de ta déchéance ?

\- C'est toujours mieux que « se faire envoyer sur les roses »

\- Ah ah ah ! Très drôle Eaque, vraiment très drôle. Et que me vaut ce pitoyable jeu de mots en français ?

\- Le fait que c'est l'édition française que nous avons là.

\- … et l'objet de mon courroux Seigneur Juges !

\- …

\- …

\- Euh précise là….

\- Savez-vous comment ces infâmes mangeurs de grenouilles* ont osé traduire mon nom !

\- …

\- …

\- Accouche…

\- René du Balron !

\- …

\- …

\- Ah ouais, moche !

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire Seigneur Eaque ! Là où mon nom exprime tous les mystères de la culture de la splendide Scandinavie*, là où il exprime toute la puissance des créatures infernales celtiques ces décérébrés linguistiques ont traduit ça par : René du Balron ! René du Balron ! Et pourquoi pas René la taupe ! Hein !

\- …

\- …

\- Ben, c'est vrai que tu es plutôt mignon…

\- Plait-il seigneur Eaque ?

\- Non, j'ai rien dit

_\- C'est qui René la taupe ? Une créature chtonienne ? C'est pour cela que son étoile n'aime pas ?_

_\- Je t'expliquerais. Mais tu sais Minos, faudrait que tu te mettes à youtube_

\- Balron. Balron, Balron…

\- Dis Rhadamanthe, on peut savoir pourquoi tu marmonnes comme ça ?

\- C'est ce mot : Balron, ça me fait penser à quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- A une hérésie envers moi et ma fonction sans doute ? En tous cas, je vous préviens mes Seigneurs juges, si le moindre membre du staff traduction de ce torchon immonde vient à se présenter devant moi : impartialité judiciaire et étoile du talent ou pas je l'envoie directement au Tartare !

\- On avait compris, Rune. Bon Rhadamanthe, tu peux arrêter de marmonner !

\- Mais c'est ce mots : Balron ! Balron, Balron, balle rond, ballon rond... Ballon rond ?Ballon rond ! Oh Fuck !

\- Seigneur Rhadamanthe ? Ou allez-vous ?

\- Ouais, Rhada, ramène tes fesses ici, on a pas fini la paperasse ! Hadès, et c'est moi qui dit ça.

\- Oui, j'aurais vraiment tout entendu ! Bon Rhadamanthe reviens ici !

\- Pas l'temps ! J'vais rater le coup d'envoi de du huitième de final de l'UEFA !

* * *

.

* Et oui, lorsqu'il est hors de lui, même quelqu'un comme Rune peut sombrer dans la trivialité, les lieux communs et le chauvinisme de base.


	5. Dispute

**Personnages** : Kanon (Rhadamanthe) **Vs** Milo (Camus)

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi pas plus que l'actualité...

.

.

Dans ma série : Rhadamanthe est anglais (j'ai bien dit anglais et non britannique) et donc il aime les sports d'anglais…

.

**21 mars 2015 – 20h – maison du Scorpion :**

\- Mais putain Kanon ! Puisque j'te dis que j'en sais rien ! On est rentré de Sibérie ya trois jours et Shion l'a envoyé directement en mission à l'autre bout du monde ! Ton Rhadamanthe ça doit faire plus d'un mois qu'on l'a pas vu ! Alors tu m'lâches ! Et tu lâches mon Camus avec tes insinuations !

\- Mais il a forcément fait quelque chose ! Parce que j'vois pas d'autres raison pour que Rhada refuse subitement de venir passer la semaine ici, comme c'était prévu depuis des lustres, sous prétexte je cite « de risquer de croiser ton soi-disant meilleur pote et son crétin d'abruti d'enfoiré de français d'amant ! »

\- Parce qu'en plus il se permet de l'insulter !

.

* * *

**21 mars 2015 – un peu avant - Stade de Twickenham**

Malgré sa défaite contre l'Angleterre (55-35), la France empêche cette dernière de remporter le tournoi des six nations…


	6. Soul of Silver

**Soul of Gold**

**Genre** :Gold bashing, Girl power, fusion des réalités et Nawak à tout les étages

**Rating** : K

**WARNING** : Cette fic est directement issus de mon visionnage des deux premiers épisodes de « Soul of Gold » donc il vaut mieux les avoir vus pour comprendre certaines références. Ceci dit, si vous ne l'avez pas vu, ça spoil un peu, mais rien de méchant… ce ne sont que les deux premiers épisodes après tout…

Pour la genèse de l'histoire, ya juste que, durant tout le second épisode je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'imaginer l'arrivée d'un certain chevalier d'argent et du coup… ben ca donne ça. Sorry.

.

* * *

.

_Soul of Gold : fin du second episode. Aiolia, Mu et la suivante de Hilda : Lyfia se trouve au sommet d'une colline et s'apprêtent à rejoindre Asgard et l'arbre maudit sur un :_

_« En route pour Yggdrasyl »_

Les deux chevaliers et Lyfia s'apprêtaient à se mettre en route quand :

\- Hop hop hop, on s'arrête tout de suite et on fait demi-tour !

Le trio se retourna vers la voix pour se trouver face à :

\- Marine ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda le Lion.

\- J'ai eu une subite envie de champignon, alors je me suis dit « Tien ! Allons en chercher à Asgard… »

\- Des champignons ? Mais, il neige. Il n'y a pas de champignon quand il neige. Enfin, je crois… Si ?

\- Bien sûr que non espèce de crétin ! Je te cherchais pour que tu reviennes avec moi au Sanctuaire !

\- Avec toi ?

\- Oui avec moi !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que on est ensemble toi et moi !

\- Comment ça « On est ensemble toi et moi ».

Soupir sous le masque argenté.

\- Il faut vraiment que je te rappelle que l'on est un couple Lia. Le couple hétéro phare de Saint Seiya ! Même dans les fic Yaoi, on est ensemble… sauf quand on te colle avec little Bouddah ou l'autre tapette SM avec ses chaines*.

\- Hein ?

\- Quoi hein ? Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans « couple hétéro phare de Saint Seiya ».

\- Ben entre autre le « hétéro ». Pourquoi hétéro ?

\- Parce que en fait, THE couple phare c'est : Camus et Milo…

\- …

_« Clic, clic-clic-clic, clic- clic » (bruit du cerveau du lion d'or en pleine réflexion parce que ya un truc dans cette phrase qui est bizarre.) _

_« Pling ! »_

\- Camus et Milo sont gays ?!

\- …

\- Bon Camus, c'est vrai j'en sais rien. Je le connais à peine. Et puis, vu qu'il est toute l'année tout seul en Sibérie avec juste des phoques, bon pourquoi pas, même si ça fait bizarre. Mais Milo ? T'es sure… nan parce que vu le nombre de fois que j'ai été aux thermes avec lui… ca me mets un peu mal à l'aise tu comprends et…

Gros soupir. Pincement de l'arête du nez du masque argenté ;

\- Bon écoute Lia, je ne vais pas commencer à te raconter tout le grand monde de la fanfiction. Là, pour l'instant on rentre au Sanctuaire, on nous attend pour le repas.

\- Mais c'est pas possible là…

\- Lia ! Je me suis tapée toute la route depuis le Sanctuaire. Ou contrairement à ici il fait très beau, donc on rentre et tout de suite !

\- Mais Mimine…

\- On rentre j'ai dit ! Notamment parce qu'il fait super froid, et que vraiment je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour pas te les geler alors que tu as ta tenue d'entrainement. Bon, la bonniche en bleu, elle est du coin, sa p'tite robe, ça la regarde. Mû, il s'est toujours fringué comme ça même à 4000 m d'altitude, alors… Mais toi… Enfin, c'est pas la question. On prend ses p'tites affaires et on y va.

\- …

Devant l'indécision manifeste de son compagnon du lion et plus ou moins invité dans la conversation suite à la remarque sur ses habitudes vestimentaires (ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si le poil de yack une fois tissé formait un excellent isolant thermique), le Bélier d'or se décida à intervenir.

\- Chevalier, Aiolia doit venir avec moi nous avons à faire, commença-y-il de sa voix douce… pour être aussitôt coupé par l'Aigle.

\- Ah, mais je suis parfaitement d'accord ! Tu restes avec Aiolia ! Parce que toi aussi tu viens.

\- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- A ton avis ?

Le Bélier et le Lion se regardèrent avec qu'une même idée bizarre ne leur fasse écarquiller les yeux.

\- Attend Mimine, tu vieux dire que toi, moi… et Mû ! ?

\- Non mais ca va pas la tête ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ya jamais eut de « toi moi et Mû » !… Mais c'est quoi cette idée tordue de plan à trois ?

\- Ben… Vu que Milo est… enfin tu sais quoi …

\- Mais t'es un boulet toi ! Non si Mû doit nous accompagner c'est à cause du petit cadeau qu'il nous a laissé avant de partir !

\- !

\- !

\- Je parle de Kiki ! Mais vous avez les idées supers mal placées, c'est pas vrai ! La résurrection ca vous réussi pas les mecs !

\- Ben c'est toi qui as commencé avec tes histoires de …

\- On s'en fout ! Tu reviens au Sanctuaire et le mouton aussi parce que le mioche en matière d'apprenti hyperdoué mais à l'humour de potache et fouteur de m… il est de classe olympique. Et Athéna sait que j'ai de quoi comparer !

\- Chevalier, je ne vous permets pas…

\- Toi, tu la boucles et tu me suis parce que ton Kiki, on en a jusque là ! Et que franchement ce serait pas mal que tu fasses enfin le boulot que tu es sensé faire depuis treize, que dis-je quatorze ans, à savoir : garder ton temple ! Ce qui nous permettrait de souffler deux minutes Shina et moi ! Et crois-moi se serait pas du luxe !

Là-dessus Marine agrippa les bras des deux chevaliers d'une poigne ferme et commença à faire demi-tour. C'est alors qu'une petite voix se fit entendre :

\- Mais et pour Yggdrasil ?

Légèrement exaspérée, le chevalier d'argent se tourna vers la jeune suivante aux cheveux bleus :

\- Hé ma cocotte potentiellement tu as encore dix chevaliers d'or qui se baladent dans le coin ! Que dis-je onze si la photocopie a aussi été ressuscité et douze en comptant le Pope, celui qui est mort, ressuscité, re-mort et possiblement (re)-ressuscité. Alors excuse-moi mais ça devrait largement aller. Et sinon tu vas à Jardiland ! Tu leur prends une demi-tonne de Round-up, ca devrait suffire. Et pour le transport pas de problème, une petite fleur, un sourire et Aldébaran s'en occupera ! Sur ce, ciao !

\- Mais…

\- Oh, la pouffe ! Tu commences vraiment à me gonfler là ! Déjà que tu as passé tout le premier épisode à mater mon mec et le second à le peloter, estime-toi heureuse que je ne t'ai pas météorisé la gueule. Alors sincèrement, me cherche pas, parce que je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur…

\- Mais Mimine, Lyfia m'a aid…

\- Toi aussi ta gueule ! Tu rentres à la maison et tu la boucles.

\- Mais…,

Face à tant de mauvaise volonté, le chevalier d'argent passa aux grands moyens !

\- Non Marine pas l'oreille, aïe, pas l'oreille…

\- Chevalier de l'aigle vous ne pouvez…

\- Toi le mouton, tu suis aussi alors…

\- Aïe ! Non pas l'oreille !

Et alors que le chevalier au masque argenté s'éloignait en emportant par l'oreille deux chevaliers d'or récalcitrants, elle entendit…

\- Mais je fais quoi moi maintenant !

\- Cherche les autres chevaliers je t'ai dit…

\- Mais ils sont où ?

\- Demande à Kurumada !

L'instant d'après, trois silhouettes disparaissaient dans un tourbillon de neige doré laissant derrière elles une jeune fille, seule dans la neige, murmurant pour elle-même : « Mais c'est qui Kurumada ? »

.

* * *

.

Sinon, j'ai bien aimé ce que j'ai vu pour l'instant de Soul of gold, si si. Ca m'a rappelé les SS des débuts (nostalgie quand tu nous tiens). Bon, les dessins un peu bizarres parfois mais pour une fois Aldébaran redore son blason ! Alors rien que pour ça…

* J'adore Shun, mais là j'ai pas pu résister. Désolée.


	7. Mary S

**Mary S…**

.

**Genre** :Edifiant

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer**_** :** _tout est à Kurumada... quoique..

**Origine :** comme je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de comment on publie/rectifie (qui a dit "encore une fois"!) j'ai du retourner chercher des infos. Du coup j'ai relu l'article sur une certaine Mary S. Et là, ça à fait schpoump!

NDA : Deux chapitres en deux jours, je risque le claquage là...

.

* * *

.

Dans la salle à manger du manoir Kido, cinq chevaliers de bronze divins profitaient de la paix apportée par leur victoire sur Hadès en vaquant à des glandouillages divers.

Ikki toujours protecteur s'approcha de son frère et de Shiryu qui semblaient en grande discussion devant leur ordinateur.

\- De quoi vous parlez tout les deux ?

\- Salut Nisan, on a découvert un truc qui s'appelle les fanfictions. On s'est dit avec Shiryu qu'on pourrait en écrire une mais avant on compulse un excellent site qui donne plein de bon conseil sur comment réussir sa fanfiction*.

\- Et ?

\- Ben là on lit l'article sur "Mary Sue".

\- Qui ?

\- Mary Sue. Apparemment c'est LE personnage à ne pas écrire. C'est un stéréotype qui a la particularité d'être exaspérant.

\- Un stéréotype ?

\- Oui, elle est toujours très jeune, du moins trop pour ses fonctions réelles. Elle possède une particularité physique qui la distingue du reste des personnages, genre longue chevelure et grands yeux violets. Elle a un passé mystérieux voir surnaturel. Elle a du caractère mais reste toujours très classe. Elle est super belle et tout le monde est amoureux d'elle. Tous les méchants veulent la tuer. Et très souvent elle sauve les héros de la mort avant de se sacrifier pour les sauver…

Ikki, s'apprêtait à lâcher un « Ah ouais, elle est gratinée quand même !» quand la voix de Seiya derrière eux demanda :

\- Pourquoi vous parlez de Saori ?

Les trois autres se regardèrent, ahuris avant que Ikki ne souffle un :

\- Oh putain le con ! Et le pire c'est qu'il a raison !

.

* * *

.

Bon, je sais, Mary Sue est un OC, mais franchement il n'y a que ça qui la distingue de Saori…

Ah oui, Mary Sue est aussi trèèèèèèèèès intelligente. Mais bon Athéna est la déesse de la sagesse et de la stratégie donc elle doit être intelligente. Tellement intelligente que nous autre, pauvres mortels ne pouvons la suivre dans ses raisonnements supra-brillant, d'où le malentendu sur ses aptitudes intellectuelles réelles (oui on y croit).

* ffnetmodedemploi... : à lire absolument ne serait-ce que pour la pertinence et l'humour des remarques (j'adore le chapitre de _Zakath Nath_ sur les titres et les résumés).


	8. Une promesse

**Promesse…**

**Genre** :Hurt, Angst…

**Rating** : M !

**Historique : **depuis mon visionnage des épisodes 3 et 4 de « Soul of golds » j'ai développé un intérêt assez malsain pour ce pairing (j'ai bien dit pairing, pas couple). Et l'épisode 5 n'a rien arrangé. Donc lisez les Warning !

**WARNING 1** : Ceci est un gros spoil de Soul Of Gold épisode 3, 4 et 5.

**WARNING 2** : cet OS est classé **Hurt, Angst** et tout ce que vous voulez de dérangeant ! Je le dis et le répète : il est assez **malsain**, donc pour ceux qui n'aime que le comique passez votre chemin. Les autres, vous êtes prévenus…

.

PS : promis, je vous sortirais un truc beaucoup plus léger pour la JE

* * *

.

L'aube pointe à peine que déjà il est réveillé. Il faut dire que depuis sa, non, leur résurrection, et son arrivée dans ce château il ne dort plus guère et la journée précédente n'a en rien améliorée la chose.

Milo…

Il se redresse, rejetant les fourrures qui l'ont recouvert cette nuit. Dans l'âtre, le feu s'est éteint, dehors les rafales de neige s'épuisent et à coté de lui, un corps chaud s'agite avant de se redresser en appui sur un coude.

\- Tu ne dors plus Camus ? demande le corps à ses cotés.

Le Verseau ne répond pas.

\- Toujours aussi horreur de confirmer les évidences à ce que je vois, reprend la voix, narquoise.

\- C'est un fait.

\- Ah ! Une réponse ? J'ai de la chance ce matin.

Camus se tourne vers son compagnon pour croiser,cachés derrière des mèches folles, deux yeux pourpres, mais qui dans la pénombre de la chambre semble être de fait de sang.

\- Tu penses encore à lui, reprend son compagnon.

Dans un premier temps Camus ne dit rien. Surt le connait bien. Et il est inutile de préciser qui est ce « lui ». Pourtant, il lui faut brouiller les pistes. Alors malgré la douleur qui a transpercé sa poitrine à son rappel morbide, le Verseau se contente de répondre de son ton égal :

\- Ils étaient mes compagnons d'armes.

Haussement de sourcils étonnés.

\- « Ils » ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ton voisin du dessus aussi est tombé, remarque négligemment son compagnon.

Ce ton dégagé… Oui, Surt le connait bien.

Devant son silence, le flamboyant asgardien se contente de sourire en silence avant de s'emparer d'une mèche bleutée et de la tourner entre ses doigts, pensif.

Camus lui ne bouge pas, laisse faire et tente d'oublier la mort de son second « compagnon d'arme ».

\- Cela va-t-il changer quelque chose ? questionne doucement le nordique ses lèvres si près de son épaule qu'il sent le souffle chaud de sa respiration contre sa peau.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Ta vie…

Camus se tourne vers lui.

Satisfait d'avoir enfin son attention Surt précise :

\- Tu as promis de me donner ta vie. Reviendras-tu sur ta promesse ?

\- T'ais-je donner une raison d'en douter ?

Camus sait qu'il joue avec le feu. Son attitude lors de leur rencontre avec Milo a créé le doute. Il le sait. Et Surt le sait. Aucun des deux n'est dupe. Mais pour le moment chacun veut une chose que possède l'autre, alors…

\- Non en effet, répond Surt avant de se relever et de se placer face à lui.

Camus retient un frisson. Il est un chevalier d'or, un chevalier des glaces. Il a besoin des informations que sa position auprès d'un des godwarrior d'Andreas lui procure. Surt, lui, veux…

\- Ta vie, Camus. Elle est à moi. Cette vie contenue dans ce corps devenu magnifique !

\- Et je ne dérogerais pas.

Surt ne retient même pas le sourire que suscite cette réponse

\- Je l'entendais bien ainsi, susurre encore une fois l'Asgardien en s'installant entre ses jambes et en posant une main douce mais ferme sur son torse.

Et alors qu'il le repousse doucement sur le matelas, Camus laisse une nouvelle fois son esprit s'évader vers le Sanctuaire.

Vers le Sanctuaire et vers la Grèce, son soleil brûlant et son ciel d'azur.

Cet azur si semblable à deux yeux qu'il ne verra jamais plus…


	9. Japan expo

Hello tout le monde,

Comme promis, un petit texte en l'hommage de la JE2015.

J'en profite pour faire un petit coucou à toutes les super personnes que j'y ai croisé cette année : Talim ( et son « jumeau »), Scorpio no caro, Frasyl (et Alban), Gajin, Seveya, Mugenjoo… et tous les autres. Ca m'a fait super plaisir de vous y voir en vrai de vrai.

Et accessoirement, la JE pour se changer les idées, c'est toujours aussi efficace !

* * *

**Japan Expo 2015**

\- Bon maintenant Milo, tu te calmes et tu m'expliques !

\- Ah non, je me tire d'ici et tout de suite, je ne resterais pas dans ce repère de… de … de… Je reste pas, c'est tout !

Pilage sur place d'un chevalier des glaces.

\- Milo ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui a choisi nos dates de vacances à Paris pour que justement elles cadrent avec la Japan Expo 2015. Et que c'est justement pour cela que nous sommes ici, tous les deux, aujourd'hui. Et que pour l'instant si on passe sur la canicule, cela se passe plutôt mieux que nos dernières vacances à Paris.*

\- Mais tu ne peux pas rester dans ces conditions !

\- Il fait encore plus chaud dehors.

\- Je parle pas de ça ! Mais de… Enfin voyons ! Après ce que ce… ce…ce… enfin bref tu sais quoi !

\- Non, je ne sais pas ! Je te rappelle que tu es venu me chercher en trombe au stand Origami où j'avais prévu de rester, au calme, toute la journée…

Et non, il n'ajouterait pas qu'il était d'autant plus irrité par l'intervention de son arachnide personnel, que, après toute une matinée de pliage de piafs et autres petits navires, il avait enfin acquis la technicité nécessaire à la réalisation d'un scorpion – sujet choisi complètement au hasard bien entendu !

\- Ouais, mon Camus, toi à la paperasse et moi à tout le reste. Et c'est ce que je faisais, juré ! Je me promenais, cool, sympa, détendu enfin tu me connais quoi, quand ce... ce…ce… Enfin quand ce… ce... ce…, aide-moi j'ai pas le droit de dire des gros mots en ta présence et là il y a eut ce... ce…ce… C'est quoi le mot que j'ai le droit de dire déjà…

\- « Pignouf »

\- Ouais voilà « pignouf » ! Donc, y a eut ce pignouf et son… son… son… pignouf bis de copain qui m'ont dit que mon Cosplay était super réussi et qui m'ont pris en photo !

\- Ton cosplay ? Quel cosplay ? Tu ne t'es pas déguisé, j'espère ! Nous nous étions bien mis d'accord là-dessus Milo ! Pas de Cosplay ! Pas même des oreilles de chat ou autres horreurs supposément kawaï de ce genre ! Tu m'avais promis Milo !

\- Et j'ai tenu ma promesse ! J'étais fringué comme ça !

\- Alors ?j'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre.

\- Et bien il semblerait que pourtant, j'étais costumé…

-…

\- …en Tristan des Beehive !**

.

* * *

* clin d'œil à ma fic « les trois chevaliers » et aux premières vacances post-Hadès de nos deux zozos. Ah ben oui, si on se fait pas de la pub soi-même qui va la faire lol

** Chute clin d'œil à l'excellent « les chevaliers du zodiaque – la série abrégée » de Statealchemist et à l'excellentissime épisode 8


	10. Points communs 12

**Points communs 1/2**

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages appartiennent toujours à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshigori (hélas pour moi)

**Rating** : T (parce que rien d'explicite et que c'est même pas tous de vrais couple)

**Genre** : variable, mais majorité d'humour, de mignon, voir du fluff... sauf pour un qui vire limite Angst (mais qu'est ce que j'y peux si Saga à un karma de M…)

Voici une série de drabbles totalement gratuits sur des pairings complètement improbables avec comme fil rouge de coller un or avec un spectre dès que je leur trouvais un point commun. N'importe lequel de point commun… Même franchement capillotractré le point commun… Ce qui au final – et vous vous en doutiez - donne du grand n'importe quoi.

Exercice de style, gratuité totale et détente cérébral donc…

Petite note 1 : Présence de quelques spectres de « LostCanvas »

Petite note 2 : la plupart des drabbles se situent lors d'une rencontre pendant un banquet de paix inter-Sanctuaire… mais pas que. J'espère que cela restera compréhensible.

Petite note 3 : et le pire c'est que dans le tas il y a quand même un ou deux couples qui tiennent vraiment la route.

.

.

* * *

**Himalaya**

La première fois qu'ils se sont vus, ils se sont ignorés et puis, ordre de fraterniser aidant, ils se sont trouvé des points communs.

Les dieux d'abords… Mais ni Athéna ni Hadès. Poséidon pour le premier, descendant de la mythique race des Atlantes et Zeus pour l'autre, dont il fut autrefois le fils.

Un maitre de l'esprit d'un coté, un maitre de l'illusion de l'autre.

Et puis les montagnes, hautes, majestueuses, grandioses… Généreuses et dangereuses à la fois. Les espaces infinis de l'Himalaya, si nostalgique pour le chevalier et qui manquent tant au Népalais. Qui d'autre qu'un natif peut comprendre leurs splendeurs ?

Oui, Eaque et Mu ont plus de points commun qu'on ne le suppose. Et dans le silence de la tour de Jamir, ils ont accepté d'un commun accord d'en chercher d'autre… ensemble…

.

* * *

**Brazil et petite fleur**

Si on avait un jour dit aux chevaliers d'or que leur collègue du second temple se rapprocherait d'un spectre, après un (long) moment de stupéfaction totale, c'est sur Gordon que ce serait porté les paris. Une histoire de sourcils, de carrure et de bovidé… Mais c'était oublier bien vite que le doux Aldébaran ne résiste pas à une fleur, fut-elle mortelle.

Comment apprirent-ils que Queen de l'Alraune s'était fait un chemin dans le cœur de leur pair ? Oh certes pas par le timide et pudique Taureau. Non, c'est juste que ce dernier avait invité sa « petite mandragore » dans on pays natal pour le carnaval de Rio … Et qu'un gros costaud en armure dorés et son homologue en surplis noir se déhanchant comme des fous au son de la samba... Et bien, ça fait le buzz sur internet et la unes des JT du monde entier…

.

* * *

**Jumeaux**

Debout devant la fenêtre, je contemple le paysage devant moi. Il est magnifique, reposant, harmonieux… tout ce que vous voudrez mais pourtant il ne parvient pas à réchauffer mon corps et mon cœur.

J'ai trop de choses me reprocher.

Athéna ma déesse m'a pourtant pardonné. Mes « pairs » aussi. Même mon frère m'a pris dans ses bras lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés ensemble dans le troisième temple. Comme quand nous étions enfants.

En fait, il n'y a qu'une personne qui n'arrive pas à me pardonner, c'est moi-même.

Comment le pourrais-je ?

Alors, je fais semblant. Et apparemment ca marche.

Comme les autres chevaliers, j'ai tissé des liens étroits avec les enfers. Oui, tous les chevaliers, même mon insaisissable frère c'est laissé prendre. D'ailleurs en ce moment même je sens sa présence aux enfers. Il est encore une fois avec son fichu juge.

Quant à Athéna, elle me sourit quand je rentre à mon temple, elle est heureuse de me savoir en « couple » même si elle émet certaine réserve sur cette relation. Si elle savait…

\- Encore en train de ruminer, murmure une voix contre cou tandis que des baisers parsèment celui-ci. Cesse donc et vient. Nous avons mieux à faire…

Cette voix, cette façon de faire… je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartient.

Hypnos.

Son jumeau, lui, est plus « brut » dans ses approches même si au final cela ne change pas grand-chose.

\- Mon frère à raison, tu ferais bien mieux de nous rejoindre…

Thanatos.

Je me retourne vers le lit que j'ai quitté il y a quelques minutes. Le dieu de la mort s'y trouve encore et me regarde de ses yeux d'argent tandis que son frère me prend par la main et me ramène vers « notre » couche.

Je le laisse faire.

Sont-ils amoureux de moi ?

Non. S'il arrive que les dieux s'éprennent de mortels ils ne les aiment jamais vraiment. Ce n'est pas dans leur nature.

Suis-je amoureux d'eux ?

Non. Mais ils m'aident à leur manière. Ils sont les seuls que je n'ai jamais combattus ou … trahi.

Ils s'amusent.

Ils m'apaisent.

C'est un marché honorable.

N'est ce pas ?

.

* * *

**Trahison**

\- J'ai fait comme vous, le savez-vous ?

Ce fut ainsi que Minos du Griffon, juge d'Hadès et spectre de l'étoile céleste de la noblesse se présenta à Kanon des gémeaux.

Mais malgré les consignes divines de « bonne entente et accueil cordial », le Gémeaux l'ignora. Cette attitude fit sourire le juge. Il ajouta l'air de rien avec une voix trempée dans le sucre :

\- J'ai trahi Poséidon….

Ah, un regard !

Interloqué le regard. Avant de se détourner.

\- Oui, bon j'avais l'excuse de la jeunesse moi aussi. Jeune et con, et orgueilleux aussi. Mais la royauté fait souvent cet effet. Cette excuse-là tu ne l'avais pas…

Dans la tête de Kanon, les données s'assemblèrent. Il put enfin répliquer sur le même ton faussement dégagé que le juge.

\- Et si ma mémoire et bonne Poséidon s'est bien vengé… le Minotaure c'est ça ?

-Je vois que tu connais tes classiques, répond le juge avec une petite moue au souvenir de cette période si lointaine.

\- Oui, je connais mes classiques. Mais moi, je n'ai pas été puni, conclu Kanon avec un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, avant de faire semblant de s'éloigner.

Mais le juge n'était pas venu échanger des banalités. S'il était venu trouver Kanon c'est qu'il avait une idée bien précise en tête. Alors il continua de parler, toujours l'air de rien :

\- Oui, tu es devenu un or au service d'Athéna et moi un juge d'Hadès. Nous nous en sortons bien.

\- Nous ?

\- Oui « nous ». Cela nous fait encore un point commun… continuale juge.

Il laissa son interlocuteur méditer ses paroles avant d'ajouter :

\- … avec la manipulation…

Bingo ! Cette fois-ci le Gémeau bis se retourna vers lui avec toute son attention.

\- … n'es-tu pas un maitre dans ce domaine Kanon du Dragon des mers ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Cette période est finie.

\- Si tu le dis… quel dommage, moi qui manipule si bien les corps et toi les esprits… nous pourrions faire tant de choses tout les deux…

Le juge laissa sa phrase en suspens pendant que sa proie le fusille du regard avant de se détourner en le plantant là. Mais qu'importe pour le juge. Il est ferré. Certes ce n'est pas à proprement parler un de ses fils qu'il a lancé, mais il n'en est pas moins efficace. Le Gémeaux lui reviendra. De lui-même…

Comme il comprend son frère de l'avoir poursuivie à travers tous les enfers. Mais puisque celui-ci semble occupé ailleurs, lui saisit sa chance.

_Plusieurs semaines plus tard…_

Oui il a saisi sa chance et ne l'a pas regretté pense-t-il en passant une main dans la chevelure océane de celui qui partage désormais sa couche.

.

* * *

**Nostalgia**

_O sole, 'o sole mio_

_sta 'nfronte a te !_

_sta 'nfronte a te !_

_Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se …_

\- Hé stoppe ! Ca, c'est du napolitain, ici on chante vénitien !

\- Je suis napolitain !

\- Ouais mais là on est dans une gondole, alors tu chantes vénitien !

\- Primo ce n'est pas une vrai gondole, et deusio je te rappellerais que la dernière fois aussi on était dans ma barque et que j'ai chanté napolitain.

\- Ouais, mais la dernière fois ca me faisait pas chier, alors que là si. Alors tu chante Vénitien.

\- Tu fais …

\- Chante ou je te laisse te démerder pour te trouver tes clients !

Vaincu le nocher se remit à chanter…

_Marieta monta in gondola  
che mi te porto al Lido  
mi no che no me fido  
…_

Satisfait Masque de mort se rallongea dans la « gondole » et une main dans l'Achéron laissa ses pensées dériver…

Il se revit ce fameux soir de la première fête inter sanctuaire. Fortement invité à dialoguer avec la partie adverse par leur déesse, il avait dû se résoudre à parler avec un spectre. Du coup pourquoi ne pas prendre un italien ? Bon OK, Charon avait une sale gueule… Mais si cela avait constitué un critère pour lui il n'aurait pas fait la déco de chez lui avec ses victimes. Et sa belle langue natale lui manquait bien plus qu'il ne le croyait comme il s'en était rendu compte par la suite. Il s'était donc mis en quête du nocher du Styx et complicité latine aidant, ils avaient vite « sympathisé ».

C'est là que Charon l'avait entretenu de ses « difficultés » financières. En effet, depuis l'arrivée du christianisme et plus encore de la technologie, celui-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver des passagers payants. Du coup son pouvoir d'achat – florissant lors des temps mythologiques - s'en ressentait fortement.

Il avait alors eut cette idée : en tant que chevaliers du Cancer il avait accès au Yomotsu hirakasai… qui se révélait l'endroit idéal pour aller aux infos – notamment financières. Il avait alors proposé à Charon de lui amené les meilleurs clients en échange de l'aller à plusieurs mais surtout d'un : « retour touristique avec animation italienne ».

Ah nostalgie quant tu nous tiens…

.

* * *

**Rancœur**

Toute la soirée, elle l'avait observé, elle l'avait vu rire avec ses amis puis rejoindre son frère et le spectre qui l'accompagnait. Il en avait semblé retourné. Et surtout avoir envie de frapper sur tout ce qui bougeait. Parfait…

Aussi , lorsqu'il passa à proximité, elle se planta sur son chemin et lui asséna :

\- J'ai combattu l'ancien porteur de cette armure. Et je considère que je n'ai pas fini ce combat.

Aiolia regarda le spectre, pardon, la spectre, avant de bougonner le plus poliment possible étant donné son état :

\- Ecoute je suis pas d'humeur… Alors, tu me laisses passer ou je vais casser du spectre, bonne femme ou pas…

\- Ca tombe bien moi c'est de l'or que je veux casser, misogyne ou pas.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent.

Puis, d'un commun accord ils prirent la direction des arènes, bien décidés à se « mettre dessus ». Personne ne compris jamais, pas plus que les intéressés, comment tout cela avait fini dans la partie privé du cinquième temple.

.

* * *

**Le quatrième mur**

Clic-bling, clic-bling, clic-bling

\- Kagaho du Bénou, aurais-tu l'obligeance de cesser tes allés et venus. Le bruit des solerets de ton surplis sur le marbre de mon temple perturbe ma méditation.

\- Oh, désolé si je te dérange ! C'est juste que je me demande ce que je fais ici. Ton Bouddha pourrais peut-être nous répondre, parce que moi je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi !

\- Vois-tu Kagaho du Bénou, c'est justement avec lui que j'essaie d'entrer en contact afin que sa lumière daigne éclairer mon cheminement intérieur et…

\- Mais t'es obligé de parler comme ça ! Je suis déjà obligé de rester ici au lieu de servir mon dieu alors si en plus je dois supporter ton phrasé à la pseudo-mystique…

\- Je suis Shaka, Kagaho du Bénou je parle toujours ainsi et…

\- Attend tu peux le redire ça !

\- Je parle touj…

\- Non avant, je crois que j'ai trouvé le point commun entre nous.

\- Et aurais-tu l'obligeance de me faire partager le fruit de ton éclairement soudain ?

\- L'auteur de cette fanfic a un humour de merde ?

\- Au vu des pairings suscités, je pense que l'on peut-dire cela ainsi. Oui.

\- « Ka » !

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est notre point commun.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi le Ka, qui est une composante immatérielle des dieux et des hommes comme tu le sais si bien puisque tu es égyptien, peut-être consid…

\- Pas le Ka, la syllabe « Ka » de Shaka et Kagaho. Ou plus exactement ShaKagaho !

\- Et d'après toi, là serait le point commun nous reliant ?

\- T'en vois un autre ?

\- … Non. Je dois reconnaitre que l'humour de cette Hemere est effectivement mauvais.

\- Ouais, ca laisse présager du prochain chapitre.

\- Certes. Que Bouddha les préserves tous…

.

.

* * *

La partie 2 sera pour la semaine prochaine.

A+


	11. Points communs 22

**Points communs 2/2**

**Suite du chapitre précédent… Maison VII à XIII**

(Fini un peu à l'arrache, désolée pour les fautes)..

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Félin pour l'autre**

Que font un jeune chaton abandonné et un vieux matou resté trop longtemps immobile lorsqu'ils se rencontrent ?

Seul un certain dragon de bronze pourrait vous le dire. Mais hélas, il fut, à jamais traumatisé par la découverte, fortuite, de tout ce que l'on pouvait faire avec une simple pelote de laine…

.

* * *

**Poison et fascination**

En cette soirée de réconciliation inter-sanctuaire, tout a commencé par une bravade du Grec… comme de bien entendu. Une comparaison de leur armure/surplis – totem respectif. Et puis la danse de la séduction a commencé entre le grec et le belge.

Milo est un ilien, un méditerranéen, un sanguin. Sylphide un continental, un nordique plus réservé ou au moins plus pudique. Et pourtant… Tous deux fascinent. Tous deux immobilisent leurs proies de leurs regards. Tous deux sont au service des dieux… pour punir.

Pour l'heure tous deux dansent, face à face, yeux dans les yeux, lascif, mystérieux. Entre eux se sera à celui qui cédera le premier, celui qui se laissera séduire le premier… à moins que, du simple fait d'avoir commencé, les jeux ne soient déjà fait…

.

* * *

**Ailes**

Comme souvent avec les hommes d'Hadès, tout avait commencé par une provocation. Celle du spectre de la féérie :

\- D'où a-t-on vu que les centaures avaient des ailes ?

Loin de se hérisser, le Sagittaire avait répondu calmement :

\- C'est son dernier avatar.

Cette réponse à la fois factuelle et très douce avait intrigué le Papillon, d'autant plus que les avatars, il connaissait.

Il avait bien essayé de titiller encore le gardien du neuvième temple mais à chaque fois celui-ci lui avait répondu poliment, et ma foi, presque naïvement.

Alors le Papillon s'était dit qu'il y avait peut-être mieux à faire que de lui chercher des noises…

Et la soirée avait continué, de plus en plus complice.

Myu, lui avait présenté ses papillons.

Aioros, son petit frère.

Les papillons avaient aimé le Sagittaire.

Aiolia avait été plus que dubitatif devant le spectre.

Maintenant, on les voyait ensemble; voler dans le ciel du Sanctuaire ou se reposer dans le champ d'Orphée entourés de papillons…

.

* * *

**Cycle Arthurien**

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment une déesse grecque détestant les armes a pu confier à un hispanique le symbole des légendes brito-celtique ? »*

C'est ainsi que le juge c'était présenté à moi. Certes cela devait titiller sa sensibilité britannique mais de là à être aussi grossier. Je le lui avais dit clairement.

La conversation avait rapidement viré au défi et voila comment un mois plus tard je me retrouvais au milieu d'une forêt anglaise à attendre mon « ennemi » prêt à dégainer Excalibur.

Un mouvement sur la droite et… une plaque de mousse bien humide sous mes pieds. Le temps de me rétablir et moi, le fier Capricorne je me retrouvais plaqué sur le sol maintenu par une poigne draconnique.

\- Encore perdu, murmura une voix à l'accent britannique pendant que deux yeux dorés me dévoraient.

\- A cause de ta foutue météo britannique ! Et de ton sol spongieux de mierd…

\- Peut-être en attendant, je prends mon gage.

Et la Wyvern de se jeter sur mes lèvres

Perdu dans son baiser fiévreux, je perçu néanmoins la cloche de l'église du village sonner 17h. Pourvu qu'il ne l'entende p…

Et zut…

\- Rhada…, ne pus-je m'empêcher de grogner alors qu'il m'abandonnait sans plus de cérémonie pour se relever, se rajuster et prendre la direction de son manoir avec son désormais célèbre :

\- Tea Time, Shura ! Tea Time !

.

* : d'ailleurs si quelqu'un à une réponse…

(NdA : entre le Kannos et le ShuRadamanthe je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai le plus honte…)

.

* * *

**Le feu sous la glace**

Calmes, littéraires pour ne pas dire purs intellectuels, n'appréciant rien de plus qu'une bibliothèque riche de savoir et de silence. Tous deux aiment la neige et l'isolement qu'elle apporte. Bref, entre le norvégien et le sibérien d'adoption, on ne compte plus les points communs.

A la fin de la guerre et avec les échanges inter-sanctuaire personne ne s'est étonné de les voir se rapprocher : « deux purs esprits » murmure-t-on dans leur dos, « le froid et le froid » les appelle-t-on aussi, voir « les coincés au carré » pour les plus narquois.

Mais ses fâcheux seraient bien étonnés par la réalité car ils oublient bien vite que le Verseau est l'incarnation de Ganymède, l'échanson des dieux, celui qui apporte l'ivresse. Tandis que le Balrog est avant tout une créature au feu intérieur aussi puissant que dévastateur.

Oui, lorsque la porte de leurs appartements se referme derrière eux, ce n'est pas le froid qui règne alors mais bel et bien les flammes, celles de la passion, qui s'installent, brûlantes, dévorantes, exigeantes. De celles qui laissent les corps épuisés et les sens repus.

.

* * *

**Botanique**

Aphrodite est narcissique. C'est un fait. Mais plus que tout il aime la beauté et dans cette beauté celle de ses roses surpasse tout. Aussi lorsqu'il a rencontré la Dryade il s'est empressé de lui prouver qu'il possédait le plus beau des jardins… et la Dryade a relevé son défi.

.

* * *

**Vie brisée**

M'avançant jusqu'au bord de la terrasse, je m'agenouille derrière la silhouette qui s'y trouve assise, et passent mes bras autours de sa taille arrondie. Complice, je la sens s'appuyer sur moi tandis que je pose ma tête sur ses longs cheveux noirs.

Je sens une petite vie bouger sous ma main. Je souris. Je sais qu'elle sourit aussi. Les yeux toujours fixés sur nos deux ainés, elle pose sa main sur la mienne afin de partager ce moment avec moi.

Nous avons, d'un commun accord, décider ne nous arrêter à trois, surtout depuis que nous savons qu'il s'agira en fait de quatre. Mais elle comme moi savons que nous ne tiendrons pas parole.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que donner la vie est - pour l'instant – le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour qu'elle reste aux cotés de nos enfants… et aux miens. La vie ne pouvant se développer aux enfers Hadès est obligé de laisser sa « sœur » me rejoindre durant ces neufs mois. Et j'en profite éhontément.

Tandis que je me repais de ma famille, je me remémore nos chemins respectifs, si éloignés et pourtant, si semblable…

Deux vies brisées par les dieux…

Deux vies broyées par nos charges…

Moi au moins on m'a demandé mon avis avant de devenir chevalier. Pour la fonction de Pope par contre…

Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ma douce Pandore.

« Elue » pour être la sœur d'Hadès elle avait vu toute sa famille, tout son entourage réduit à néant par les enfers avec pour seule solution de ne plus voir le monde que par eux pour survivre.

Sacrifiée si jeune…

Au moins étais-je adulte quant je vis mes amis tomber les uns après les autres. Puis leurs élèves, mourir à leur tour durant plus de deux siècles… avec quel soulagement mon inconscient n'avait-il pas accueillit le poing de Saga…

Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes ensemble. Et tout deux, nous connaissons le prix de l'instant présent.

.

.

.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires et bonne fêtes.


	12. Je ne suis pas un pléonasme !

**Genre** : Détente cérébrale

**Rating** : T

**Prérequis** (non obligatoire mais fortement recommandé) : lecture du dernier « Bric-à-Brac » « I got a name » de Talim

.

* * *

\- Camus, mon Camus, j'ai eu une super idée !

Haussement de sourcil fourchu méfiant de la part du dit Camus.

\- Alors, tu te souviens quand tu m'as dis que tu n'aimais pas Camus et que tu aurais préféré Sartre comme nom ?

\- Oui …

Méfiant le « oui ». Très méfiant.

\- Bon, moi j'ai rien contre, mais Sartre c'est pas facile à dire en grec, alors j'ai cherché dans ta bibliothèque un auteur qui me ferait penser à toi et qui serait facile à prononcer.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'auteurs dans ma bibliothèque, y compris du Camus… remarque le Verseau, in petto.

\- Et j'ai trouvé ! C'est beau, c'est facile à dire et ça a même un petit coté aristocratique qui me fait penser à toi… Bon, j'ai dû enlever le « Jean » du prénom parce que deux prénoms ça le fait pas, et puis aussi le « De » du début parce que ça faisait trop long sinon mais là c'est parfait… Attention, écoute bien…

\- Je suis tout ouie, commente platement le Verseau pendant que son compagnon prend une pose digne du « Sentaï » moyen.

\- Ton nouveau nom, tadaaam, attention, le voilà, c'est : Lafontaine du Verseau !

\- ... !

\- Lafontaine, chevalier d'or du Verseau ! oh ça le fait trop bien ! J'adore…

-…

\- Et ca marche même en japonais ! Ecoute ça : Aquarius no Lafontaine !

\- …

\- Ben mon Camus pourquoi tu dis rien ?

\- …

\- Tu n'aimes pas c'est ça ?

\- Milo ?

\- Vi mon Camus ?

\- La prochaine qu'il te viendra une idée pareille, apprend le français d'abord !


	13. C'est pourtant évident !

Coucou tout le monde. Voici le dernier né (c'est le cas de le dire) du "Tonneau"

Rating : K

* * *

.

C'est jour de fête au Sanctuaire et plus particulièrement au cinquième temple. Marine vient de rentrer de la maternité avec le premier bébé or de la nouvelle génération.

A coté du berceau et l'air particulièrement fier (comme si c'est lui qui avait fait tout le boulot) trône le nouveau papa. A ses cotés, un œil protecteur sur sa merveille endormie se tient une Marine radieuse.

Les invités arrivent les uns après les autres, chacuns avec un petit cadeau : qui avec une couverture en Yack de l'Himalaya, qui avec un anneau dentaire en neige éternelle + l'intégrale de Françoise Dolto, un autre encore avec guirlandes éthiquables issus es Favelas… Même les spectres sont présents (sous la forme d'une certaine Wyvern, invitée par son amant au grand déplaisir du jumeau de ce dernier… mais ceci est une autre histoire).

Bref, tout ce petit monde profite joyeusement du buffet quand arrive… Minos du Griffon suivi par un monumental tas de cadeau porté par un pauvre Rune noyé sous les paquets… à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Byaku. En fait c'est difficile à dire vu que la seule chose qui dépasse de l'amoncellement de nounours mignons et autres lapinous tout doux est une touffe de cheveux blancs.

\- Alors, il est où mon filleul ! s'exclame Minos avant de piquer en ligne droite vers les heureux parents, le berceau attenant et de se mettre à gagatiser pire qu'Aphrodite devant une nouvelle pousse de rosier devant la petite chose qui s'y trouve.

\- Coucou toi ! C'est tonton Minos ! Tu fais risette à tonton Minos ? Tu sais, je t'ai préparé une grande chambre rien que pour toi à Tolomea. Elle est juste à coté de la mienne. Comme ça tu pourras venir chez ton tonton Minos quand tu voudras… »

Les exclamations enthousiastes et possessives du juge amènent un silence immédiat. Tout le monde se regarde.

Filleul ?

Tolomea ?

Mais que c'est que cette histoire ? Encore une brillante idée d'Athéna – et qui aurait encore oubliée de leur en parler – pour souder l'amitié Sanctuaro/Infernal ?

Ah tien, non. Elle non plus n'a pas l'air de savoir de quoi on parle.

Dans la stupeur ambiante première à réagir est Marine, sous la forme d'un vigoureux coup de coude dans les côtes de son mari suivi d'un regard impérieux en direction du juge qui continue de bêtifier devant leur bébé.

\- Euh excusez-moi seigneur juge mais… pourquoi dites-vous « filleul » en parlant de notre bébé ?

Dérangé dans son importante activité, le Juge se redresse l'air noir, très noir.

\- C'est pourtant évident non ?

Un silence accueille cette réflexion.

Minos soupire fortement, ferme les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez et du ton de celui qui s'adresse à un débile profond demande :

\- Vous êtes le chevalier de quoi vous déjà ?

\- Je suis le Lion d'or ! Gardien de…

Mais Minos n'écoute même pas la suite et se tourne vers la jeune maman.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je suis le chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle, répond-elle plus circonspecte se demandant où il veut en venir.

\- Donc la petite merveille là, elle est mi-aigle mi-lion ? Non ?

\- Oui ? Et ?

\- Donc c'est un mini-Griffon ! s'exclame le juge un immense sourire aux lèvres avant de se repencher vers l'objet de son adoration.

« Et c'est qui le mini-griffon qui va faire des pioupiou-groarrgroarr au grand griffon, hein c'est qui ? »

Et là, malgré les divagations du "grand Griffon", le silence est devenu suffisamment solide pour tout le monde entende la très intellectuelle réflexion de Kanon à l'adresse des jeunes parents tétanisés.

\- Et ben, vous zetes pas dans la merde !

.

.

* * *

Epilogue (c'était trop tentant) :

Alors que Shiryu sent subitement sa nuque et celle de sa douce Shunrei brûler sous un regard doré et monosourcilleux devenu tout à coup terriblement spéculateur. Un Eaque sorti de nul part s'approche d'un couple resté un peu à l'écart un étrange sourire au visage.

\- Chevalier de la Vierge, chevalier Phénix, enchanté ! J'ai été ravi d'apprendre pour vous deux. Si si félicitation ! L'entrainement ça se passe bien ? Il faut beau aujourd'hui. Et vous avez une opinion sur l'adoption, les mères porteuses toussa toussa ?

.

.

.

PS : cette année encore, je compte me rendre à la JE, alors bisous à tous ceux qui ont décidé d'y aller


End file.
